thejadecocoonprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Version Differences (Jade Cocoon 1)
About The aim of this page is to list as many differences between versions of Jade Cocoon/Tamamayu Monogatari as possible. This page is currently a work in progress. Japanese v1.0 (SLPM-01729) Differences * Speech cannot be disabled. * There is no support for vibration, or analogue control. * Arpatron/Vatolka will attack you in the capture tutorial. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zfayPgNEqQ * There is only support for names 8 characters long in code. ? * Minion AI is considerably more tactical; defending to regain additional mana - just to hit you with more magic/specials. * Defending reduces ~80-85% damage, rather than 60%. * Levant's starting weapons are less powerful. * Character portraits spill outside the text box in vendor and minion purification menus. * There is only four On/Off options in the game options - Voice Cut, Animation Cut, Magic FX and Capture FX. The two "x-Cut" options have some eccentricities: ** Animation Cut on with Voice Cut off essentially over-rides Voice Cut - since you can skip any text, except it takes slightly longer to load between lines of dialogue. ** Voice Cut on with Animation Cut off causes animations to be forced to play as normal. ** Disabling both Voice Cut and Animation Cut will cause lines with no animation to be able to be skipped, but otherwise the voice must be played in its entirety. ** Enabling both Voice Cut and Animation Cut behaves as you'd expect. You can skip straight through the dialogues. * Minion / Yume no Shimobe (Minion of the Dream) uses animations for Agni/Agnis instead of Agnia. * Some Patalchu and Pataimel placements are swapped, including Levant's nightmares. * There is no motion blur in Levant's nightmares.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bL9sZq3gSO4 * There is no Minion List. * You cannot exit to the Status menu after a fight. There isn't even a bar to tell you to hit Confirm or Cancel to exit the screen. * The Hunter's Earring does not need confirmation to make you leave the forest. * Dragonfly Forest has rain-sticks in the music. * Only the end result of a merged minion is viewable; the View option isn't usable whilst selecting the two component minions. This is not a bad thing. * There is no confirmation jingle for viewing a minion, or for exiting said minion viewer. * The map pointer is translucent. * Memory cards are checked upon entering the Memory Card selection screen, rather than upon choosing a memory card. Even if you've saved to a card and are now exiting back to the game - there's a second check just because. * Retailers do not have a menu option to exit. It must be done with the X/L2 button. * Whilst impossible to do during legitimate gameplay - Minions, Enemies and Levant have no upper limit on their HP or Mana, outside of it being stored in the game a signed 2-byte variable. Anything with a HP/MP bar can have it be cheated to a maximum of 32,767, and aside from text overlap, it displays fine. This is far buggier in later versions. Japanese v1.1 (SLPM-91154/91461) Differences * There are now five On/Off options in the game options: Voice On/Off, Autoplay, Animation Cut, Magic FX and Capture FX. Voice Cut from v1.0 is always active unless using Autoplay. * The Genki opening video no longer has a date on it. * This version of the game adds the analog control stick support from the EU version, which is enabled by default. * Due to the Analog support, the Hunter Transit glitch is near impossible to pull off in this version - thanks to locking Levant in place whilst using the Hunter's Earring, instead of stepping forward like in Japanese 1.0 and NTSC-U copies. * This version of the game is able to load the original release's game saves, but saves made in the 1.1 release will not be seen by the original release and cannot be loaded. ** Save files have a different title in this version. The original's are in the format: 玉繭物語/namelevel, while in this release, the files are titled 玉繭物語slot/status*/階級level to fit the European save name format. Adding the slot number helps organisation of saves should a player use save files from both v1.0 and v1.1 on the same memory card. ** Loading save files puts priority onto saves made on v1.1. For example, if there is a v1.1 release Slot 2 save on the same card as two saves from the v1.0 release, the second v1.0 save will be invisible to the v1.1 release, though the game will not accidentally overwrite it when saving to Slot 2. PSN Release Differences * The PlayStation Network release is a digital copy of the Japanese v1.1 version of the game. As such, all differences pertaining to that apply here. * The splash screen when booted on handhelds makes reference to pressing the PS button on the 1000 and 2000 models of the PSP. This screen needs capturing (tee-hee), and then translation. * Whilst played on a PS Vita with the PocketStation app installed, the first memory card can be switched to a virtual PocketStation, allowing capture of Vatolka. The PocketStation ID number can be found by holding the PS button and navigating the options whilst on the PocketStation screen. ** It is yet to be ascertained if the serial code for the PocketStation is randomised upon download of the game, or fixed. Japanese (All Versions) Differences * ...the game is in Japanese. * Action is Circle, Run/Cancel is X, Menu/Info is Triangle, rather than X for Action, Circle for Information/Menu, and Triangle for Run. L1 is still Action, Square is still Extra, and L2 is still Run/Cancel. * Kelmar is called Kelmario. * Baba is called Babachiko. * Lui never refers to Kelmario by name, preferring to call him "aniki" instead. * At least two people mock Levant in his nightmares. * Mahbu is heard speaking in Levant's second nightmare. The nightmare voice then addresses her by name. * Additional text is shown during the Onibubu attack, seemingly regarding who Levant is worrying about. * A count of empty cocoons is displayed when choosing to view more information on the "Capture" option in battle. ** It reads: 空繭にしもべを封印。空繭XX - "Seal the minion to an empty cocoon - Empty Cocoons XX" * The loading icon is of a large stone moth with the "Tama" kanji on its left wing, and the "Mayu" one on its right. The animation is of its outline glowing red. * Thanks to Firefly Cocoon data being saved properly, the Firefly Glitch (and by extension, the Displacement glitch) do not work. * Asha retains its forest sprite character design. * There are no Eternal Corridor minions in the main story. * Due to the previous difference, long load screens (where the icon fades then re-appears) do nothing but load, as opposed to shuffling between story and Eternal Corridor minion sets. * The numbers used throughout the menus are full-scale versions of the ones used for HP/MP counts. * Nagi using magic (or for that matter, Ra and Mu outright) do not have massively effect-filtered voices. * Dragonfly Mahbu's speech has an echo effect. * During battle, all actions have a roughly 0.5-1 second wait time. Think the extra time for the Nagi Belt to activate on Levant - after EVERY. SINGLE. MOVE. * Character names can only be 7 characters long. There is an option for an 8th letter in the code, but it's only use in-game is to show you've gone to the end of the input range. It isn't actually shown on characters. * Some minions have different names, possibly thanks to the localisation team. Vatolka is originally called "Padoruka", unobtainable minion Rashaba is originally called "Rashababa", and Marrdreg is... an interesting case. Both the spelling we know, and the in-game spelling that would be something like "Marrdrek" are used interchangeably throughout Japanese Jade Cocoon media. US & Europe Differences * In US copies, the camera does not dolly around Levant whilst Dream Man taunts him in the dream sequences. * European versions have far greater support for non-English use of Roman/Latin characters, such as accented letters. * There are several variations on the title screens between versions. ** US copies of the game have a firefly on a black background for a title screen with the logo imposed over it, and lots of empty bubbles. The text boxes are yellow. ** English PAL copies have a minimalist white background, with one of the Dragons of Kemuel behind the logo - which is different from the NTSC logo. The text boxes are blue. ** Non-English PAL copies have the same minimalist design as the English ones, however the background is black. They also decide to title the game "The Tamamayu Legend" rather than "Story of the Tamamayu". * In non English-language PAL copies, the fluttering firefly from the US/PAL-E loading icon is replaced with a white dragon silhouette from their title screen, spewing fire. * European versions added the option for Analog control - simply enable it on the controller. US and v1.0 Japanese versions do not support this. * The English PAL re-issue (Ubisoft The Best, orange disc instead of black) supposedly has faster load times, but this is unconfirmed. * Versions of the game with Analog support cannot pull off the Hunter Transit glitch easily, if at all. This is due in part to Levant's position being locked whilst using the Hunter's Earring. * Firefly minion data is only stored to the console's scratch RAM, rather than the memory card. Saving a game, and then either choosing to Quit to title or powering down the system, then reloading the game will result in firefly cocoons with no special moves or magic. This is known as the Firefly Glitch. Demos -> Final Release Differences * Mahbu is called Mavoo in US demos. * Using the View Minion button whilst in Mahbu's minion menus can cause the system/emulator to crash in US demos. This function is removed in EU demos - presumably due to being unfinished. * Lui comments that you know how to kick ass in the US demos, says you creamed him in the UK demo, and just yells out in pain in the final release. * Meta/Bitter/(standard) Mugwort Herbs have Herb in their names, rather than it being implicit that they're herbs by their icons. * Items picked up in the field just display their item name, rather than "name picked up." * Knowledge tablets have their identifier number marked in brackets. * The HP/MP counts use the font used for characters names in battle. * The shop is closed, and everything related to it says that you'll have to wait 'till Summer. In fact, all buildings bar Garai's House and Barrier Gate are closed. **The European version would release in Winter, and the end of demo splash screen says as such. The demo still says Summer throughout. * The Barrier Gate is just called "Gate". * Everything drops Shab Liquor. EVERYTHING. * You can carry over 20 items in a stack. (Unconfirmed, but my childhood memories say this is the case.) * Mahbu uses what eventually became Ra's purification lines. ** Hover-over for demo lines: Purification, Merging, Spinning. * Minions always have a small blip of EXP on the bar, even when KO'd in the forest. References Category:Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu